


Take Your Trousers Off

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are heading to a charity event, and Harry's trousers are far too tight. Louis decides he'll help him get them off later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Trousers Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> If there are any typos I greatly apologize. I did proof read, but it's nearly 7am and I haven't slept, so I make no promises.

Harry was standing in front of the mirror in his and Louis' hotel room attempting to get dressed for the charity event they were attending tonight, and he was having a bit of difficulty getting his trousers up.

They were relatively new trousers, and they'd fit when he bought them, but he'd just washed them the night before, and apparently they'd shrunk.

Louis popped up behind him then, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry looked at him in the mirror.

"We've got to get going, Harry. The rest of the lads are already waiting in the car."

"I know." Harry huffed out a sigh. "I'm having trouble getting these on. I think they shrunk."

He wiggled his hips a bit, jumping up and down and squirming, Louis chuckling all the while, and finally he got his trousers on and zipped up.

"Told you to bring more than one pair of trousers, Harry." Louis scolded with a small laugh.

"Bugger off, Lou." Harry grinned.

They linked arms and made their way down to the car, climbing in with the rest of the lads. At first, Harry's trousers felt far too tight upon sitting down, but as they drove along, the trousers stretched out, and by the time they arrived at the little dining hall where the charity event was being held, he was feeling quite comfortable.

They all climbed out of the car and made their way inside, all five of them milling about and mingling with everyone. Harry went off on his own to talk to a few old ladies he'd seen around at other charity events they'd attended over the years, and they cooed about how long his hair was getting, and how he should gel it back out of his lovely eyes, to which he shook his head in disagreement. He quite liked his curls just the way they were.

After that they were all seated for a dinner that had been prepared for everyone attending, and Harry was placed between Louis and Liam, with Zayn next to Louis, and Niall next to Liam, and a few other people sitting around the table as well.

The meal was quite large. Three courses, not including dessert. There was a large assortment of vegetables and each person was served a very large steak, which Harry ate more quickly than he probably should have, but it was cooked to perfection and he couldn't really help himself.

By the time Harry had finished his meal he was feeling quite stuffed and he was very certain he couldn't eat another bite.

But then dessert was brought out, and he wasn't sure what it was, but it was quite fancy and very chocolatey and it smelled absolutely divine. So, of course, he picked up his fork and began eating, despite the fact that his trousers were already feeling a bit too tight.

Once everyone was done eating, people began giving their different speeches about why this charity was so important to them and what they planned to do to keep it up and running and all of that. The only one of the boys who had a speech to give tonight was Zayn, because he was the one out of the five of them who was really involved in this charity. They each had one or two they were really involved in, and the rest of them all just joined each other's causes. But this one was Zayn's, and so Zayn was the one to give the speech here.

Harry tried his best to listen carefully and pay attention as each person spoke passionately about the brilliant cause, but he was slightly sidetracked by the fact that he was nearly certain that if he didn't get his trousers off right this second they were going to rupture his insides.

He must have had a look of discomfort on his face, because Louis leaned in close, whispering to him.

"Everything alright, Hazza?"

"Fine, yeah. Just my trousers are squeezing my stomach so tightly I think I might burst."

"Should've brought more than one pair." Louis taunted.

"We're only going to be here for three days!" Harry whispered as Zayn went up to give his speech.

Zayn was the last one up, which meant they'd get to leave soon. Thank God.

"Yes. And so a normal person would've brought three pairs of trousers."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, turning his attention to Zayn.

He tried to focus on the words his friend was saying, rather than the annoying tightness of his trousers around his waist. This was why he never did the laundry. Things shrunk and then things like this happened.

Finally Zayn's speech was finished and everyone went around the room talking a bit more, and at last it was time to go.

They all made their way out to the car, and Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder, closing his eyes and ignoring the fact that he was pretty sure the button was going to pop off of his trousers if they didn't get back to the hotel soon.

Louis ran a soothing hand up and down his back, and after what felt like forever, the car finally stopped in front of the hotel, and the five boys climbed out, each of them making their way to their rooms.

Louis took Harry's hand in his once they were out of sight of an prying eyes, and they walked along to their room together.

When they arrived at the door, Louis pulled they key card out of his pocket, fumbling slightly, and causing Harry to whine impatiently.

"Looouuu. I really need to get these trousers off. Dunno how I'm going to wear them on the plane ride home."

"You can wear some of my pajama bottoms, Harry. It's fine." Louis said, getting the door unlocked at long last.

They walked into the room together, and Louis shut the door behind them. However, when Harry tried to let go of Louis' hand to take his trousers off, Louis had his hand in a vice grip.

"Go lay down on the bed, Harry." Louis said.

"But, Lou, I-"

"Go lay down on the bed." Louis said, slightly more firmly.

"Okay, but can't I-?"

"Harry, I'm taking your stupid trousers off for you. Now go lay down."

Oh.

He probably should have caught on before, but he was slightly distracted.

He quickly made his way over to the bed, lying down on it, and watching as Louis approached him.

His slender fingers made quick work of undoing the button and zip, and then he grabbed the waistband of the trousers, pulling them off quickly and tossing them to the floor, and Harry let out a soft sigh of relief as the pressure against his abdomen was removed.

"Better?" Louis asked, one eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Much." Harry nodded.

Louis crawled on top of Harry then, hovering over top of him on all fours and leaning down to peck him gently on the lips before pulling back again. Harry tried to chase his lips, but Louis moved away too quickly, placing a hand on Harry's chest to prevent him from sitting up.

"Lou." Harry whined. "Just kiss me already."

Louis licked his lips, grinning a little and then leaning down, connecting his lips with Harry's properly this time. He stopped supporting his upper body weight with his arms, letting himself rest on Harry's chest as their lips moved slowly against each other, and Harry smiled into the kiss.

Louis brought his hands up to tangle in Harry's hair, and Harry sucked Louis' tongue into his mouth, sucking on the tip of it gently, causing Louis to whimper softly.

Louis pulled away from Harry's lips, sitting up and reaching down to undo the buttons on Harry's dress shirt, and Harry did the same to Louis'. Once both of their shirts were fully unbuttoned they quickly pulled them off, tossing them to the floor, and Louis leaned down, connecting his lips to Harry's once more.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders, digging his fingernails into the older lad's shoulder blades lightly, and Louis deepened the kiss, their lips moving together with a sort of desperation now, and Harry could feel Louis' cock as it began to harden against his leg. He let out a pleased little humming sound, scratching carefully down Louis' back, and Louis whimpered into his mouth, grinding down against Harry's thigh.

Harry broke the kiss, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses along Louis' jawline and down his neck, speaking a little between the kisses, "Get your trousers off, Lou."

Louis began fumbling with the button and zip on his trousers as Harry found the one specific spot on his neck that drove him crazy and began sucking on it, gently at first, so as not to distract Louis from the task at hand, but as soon as he was down to nothing but his boxers, Harry began sucking harder on the skin there, and Louis let out a soft little whimper that sounded like heaven.

Harry bit down on the already bruising flesh, and Louis let out a tiny little squeak of surprise, his hips stuttering a little, his erection rubbing against Harry's thigh.

Harry grabbed Louis' hips, moving Louis' body so that his cock was directly over top of Harry's, and continued to suck on the older lad's neck.

Louis began rocking his hips down, their cocks rubbing together, and he was letting out some of the most beautiful sounds Harry had heard in a while. He hadn't realized how long it had been since they'd done this, but it must have been ages, if the fact that he was nearly certain he could probably come in his pants any minute was any indication.

Louis took control then, pulling back and pinning Harry's hands to the bed above his head, attaching his lips to the section of skin right where Harry's neck and shoulder met, and sucking on it hard, causing Harry to let out a throaty groan.

He continued grinding his hips down into Harry's and Harry was matching his thrusts now, breathing heavily as Louis bit and nipped and sucked at the skin of his neck.

"Fuck." He breathed.

"Mmm." Louis hummed against his neck.

He worked a hand between their chests to rub over Harry's nipples, gently at first, and then with a little more force.

"Fuck, Lou. If you don't stop I'm going to come in my pants."

"Don't care." Louis said, his hot breath ghosting across the mark he'd inevitably left on Harry's neck. "We'll both come in our pants." He looked up at Harry, grinning with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Harry bit his lip, nodding a bit, and Louis kissed him hard on the mouth, rutting his hips down against Harry's a little faster now, and Harry brought his hands down to rest on Louis' ass, squeezing gently and causing Louis to whimper against Harry's lips.

Louis pinched Harry's nipple hard, rolling it between his two fingers and causing Harry to gasp. Louis took the opportunity then to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth, running it along the backs of his teeth, and licking the roof of his mouth gently, causing Harry to shiver, before pressing his tongue to Harry's, and Harry responded immediately, their tongues moving together, circling each other.

Harry bucked his hips up into Louis', increasing the speed at which their cocks were rubbing together, letting out a soft moan into Louis' mouth, and Louis pressed his hips down into Harry's hard, whimpering softly.

Harry broke the kiss, muttering softly in Louis' ear, "Fuck, Lou. M'so close. C'mon."

Louis put one hand on either side of Harry's head, using them to support himself as he sped his hips up, their cocks rubbing together furiously, causing the most brilliant friction, and Harry let out a long keening whine which was cut off as Louis connected their lips yet again.

Louis began letting out tiny little moans into Harry's mouth, and Harry's hips were bucking up against Louis' frantically. He took Louis' bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it gently, and tugging on it with a small smirk on his face.

That was apparently enough to bring Louis over the edge, because he let out a breathy whine, and his hips stuttered in their movements, and then Harry felt a damp spot soaking through Louis' pants and into his.

He bucked his hips up a few more times, and then he was coming as well, with a soft shout of Louis' name.

Louis rolled off of Harry, laying next to him and trailing soft kisses down his neck, and Harry hummed happily, turning onto his side and kissing Louis on the shoulder.

Then they both removed their stained boxers, tossing them onto the floor to deal with in the morning, and pulled the sheets over themselves.

"Glad you finally got those trousers off, hm?" Louis asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Mhhm." Harry hummed, nodding his head and kissing Louis' hair.

"I'm glad, too." Louis grinned, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh.

Harry entwined their fingers, shutting his eyes as well and drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
